Chill
by TVL
Summary: There are some things that just don't make sense. One of these things went by the name of Axel. And the pyro, much to Demyx's dismay, seemed to enjoy making him shiver. DemyxAxel!
1. Cold

Hey.

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I think I'll break it up.

I love this pairing, and I haven't written enough for them. :)

So here we go!

This is really random, by the way. Deal with itttt. :)

Disclaimer: If i owned the boys of KH2, they'd be in aprons, and my dishes would be done. ;D

* * *

"It's s-s c-c-cold!" Complained the blonde sitar player through chattering teeth. He trembled beneath a thick cerulean blanket, which he held tightly around his lithe frame. "Doesn't this stupid castle have heat?!" He slammed his fists down on the table, sending a fork to the floor. Poor, lonely fork, cast off the table and away from it's kitchen utensil friends, only to see them again in the mighty dishwasher. The journey of a fork is a tragic one indeed.

Larexene laughed at the shaking Nobody sitting across from her at the kitchen table as she stuffed waffles into her mouth. She always had waffles, with strawberry syrup. It was early, the clouds outside still a dark grey. Although, it was always grey in winter, so it was really hard to tell when it was day, although it was always hard to tell when it was day any other time, because it was dark here a lot too. Plus, the fact that time ran differently here didn't help much either. Demyx clutched his head, which now hurt from thinking too much into the time problem he faced every day. No wonder he was always late.

She gave him a fierce grin. "Go sleep in the oven, Dem. I'll turn the heat on for ya when you're inside and everything."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, not quite sure whether she would seriously cook him or not. She was a scary woman, and he didn't know what to think of her besides that.

And he really didn't feel like sitting by her anymore.

Slowly, he scooted his chair away, and eventually, carefully, he stood."I'm gonna go… now…"

She leaned over and snapped her teeth at him, growling. He squealed like, to his dismay, a little girl, and hurried out of the room.

_Stupid dumb castle with no stupid heat… Stupid Larexene! Stupid girlish squeals that come out of my mouth! Stupid cold!_

Oh boy did he hate being cold. Loved the snow, but despised the cold with a passion.

Demyx walked by several doors, in search of somewhere remotely warm, and making a wide arc around Vexen's room, which would just not be a fun place right now. And finally, he found one.

It was almost as if there was a furnace in there. Or a sun. Or a **VOLCANO**!

He decided quickly that he hoped it was not a volcano, because he just wasn't a lava person. (You know, water? The thing he was all about? Well that didn't go with lava so well. Something about lava being really hot, and water turning to steam, and evaporating, which he guessed wouldn't be very fun for him.)

He got closer to the door, eventually deciding that he didn't care if he would turn to steam. At least he'd be warm steam.

_Yes… So warm…_

He pressed himself against the warmed wood, sighing in contentment.

_Sweet, sweet heat…_

"Uh.. Dem?"

Demyx leaped from the door with a yelp. "A-Axel! What are you doing here?" He stammered, trying to look composed, like a cool guy, not like an idiot who was practically making-out with a door.

"Well… Seeing as how that _is_ my room.."

Demyx reddened. "Oh, right… Heh.." He scratched the back of his head nervously, looking down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Axel raised a brow. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

Demyx's face, by now, about matched the color of Axel's hair.

"Uh, well… You see… I'm… It's cold and… Your room… Warm and…" He went on until he was just mumbling, because he just _couldn't_ shut up when he wanted to.

Axel smirked. "So you're molesting my door because you're cold?"

' "Yes," he replied meekly. Axel laughed, and Demyx's face, if it was possible, grew redder. Think tomato.

"I mean no! I wasn't… molesting your door! I'm just… cold!"

Axel folded his arms, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. "Uh huh…"

He thought for a moment, taking a few steps forward. Demyx gulped, stumbling back against the door. He didn't like that look on Axel's face….

"So you're a bit… chilly?" Axel's grin widened as he pressed himself against the water-user, letting off a bit of heat, causing the smaller Nobody to shiver.

"I… eh… mmh…" He mumbled quietly as Axel breathed hotly against his ear. Sure, Demyx was a homophobe, but Axel was so dang warm...

"I bet I can fix that in a jiff. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He leaned in closer, nibbling Demyx's earlobe.

"Uhhh…" Demyx's eyes fluttered close.

"Alright then."

The redhead chuckled and leaned his forehead against the blonde's. Demyx exhaled shakily as Axel's warmth soaked into his skin, warming his very bones.

But suddenly, the warmth was gone. Axel backed away from the Nocturne. Demyx whimpered at the sudden loss of heat, his eyes half lidded. He could feel the cold already begin to seep in., and his blanket was no where to be found.

_Ah, cereal bars. _He mentally scoffed.

Axel himself seemed a little flustered, but just a bit. He looked Demyx in the eye, and dangled the Nocturne's blanket infront of him, a mischievous glint in his ember-like eyes.

"Here's the deal," He whispered softly. (Aren't all whispers soft? Who whispers loud?) In all honesty, he didn't know why he was whispering, but he continued. "You want warmth, and I can provide it, but…"

"But…?"

"But, I want something in return."

Demyx shivered a bit as he bit his lower lip, partly to help him think, partly to make his teeth stop chattering, partially because he had started thinking about cereal bars, and he made himself hungry. His brows knitted together. What could he possibly want? Maybe if this stupid hallway wasn't so cold, he could think straight. He looked up at the Flurry helplessly. "I don't…"

"Shhh." Axel's finger was placed against Demyx's soft pink lips. (Not that he wore lipstick or anything... He didn't care if his lips were smooth and moisturized! Really!)

Axel's lips formed a smirk as the words fell from his mouth.

"A kiss."

The redhead Nobody leaned in, emerald orbs holding the gaze of oceanic ones.

" A k-k-kiss?" Demyx stuttered, his chest heaving as he tried to control his uneven breaths. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was stuttering because he was cold, or because he was embarassed.

"Yes, my sweet Demy. A kiss. Right on the lips." His smirk grew as he watched the smaller Nobody squirm uncomfortably, his body cold, but his face red hot and flushed.

Demyx opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a fish on land, before finally coming up with something half intelligible to say.

"I think I hear my mom calling. I gotta go!" He darted down the hall, quick as a rabbit, almost tripping, then quick as a rabbit again.

"You don't have a mom!" Axel called after him, annoyed.

To Hell if Demyx was going to get away with that!

The Flurry stormed down the hall after him, a plan already developing.

* * *

Will Demyx ever find his warmth? Will Axel get his kiss? And what's Larexene having for lunch, if not a Melodious Nocturne on the rocks? Stay tuned for more!

Review? Ty :D


	2. Pasta?

I find this chapter amusing. :D

I hope you will too.

Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Leave a girl to dream.

* * *

"I see," the icy blonde mumbled, not even glancing up from his precious experiments. "And why would I do this for you, of all people?"

The red-head grinned. "Because you love me?"

The Chilly Academic snorted. "Nobodies cannot feel love."

Axel sighed. "Because I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week?"

"No."

"Rest of the month?"

"Exactly."

Axel grinned. "Alright. Deal. But I know you'll miss me." He turned to walk out of the scientist's lab, stuffing his hands in his pockets, feeling quite accomplished. Demyx was in for quite a surprise.

Vexen chuckled softly at the Flurry, happy for the next month's silence, and set his alarm for dinner.

* * *

A few halls down, The Melodious Nocturne was hiding in his bedroom, beneath his blue fishy blanket, cuddling his little purple octopus he had, thinking he was clever, named 'Octy.'

"Oh Octy, what do I do?" He mumbled, staring at the stuffed toy. The look on it's face never changed; it always looked as if to say, "I'm just a toy, kid. Go get some real friends." But Demyx, never quite taking the plushie's hint, continued on.

"I mean, I know Axel is weird, but I never really suspected his weirdness would come after _me._"

If that poor octopus had legs, it would have been half way to space by now.

"Why did Roxas have to leave? He liked Axel. He kept Axel busy, and when Axel was busy, he had no time to harass me." He heaved a sigh and rolled onto his stomach, a strand of blonde hair falling into his face.

"What a jerk! To leave him here with me. Why couldn't he have taken Axel with him? Make my life easier..." He held the plushie close to his face.

"If you ask me, he's not wired right. Something in him is messed up. I mean, the guy likes _FIRE_! Of all things!"

A pause, as Demyx brushed the strand out of his eyes.

"You don't even care, do you?"

'NO!' Octy would have liked to scream, if he had lungs, and a voice box, and vocal cords, and a working mouth. But, alas, life was cruel to a stuffed octopus. Demyx place the toy gently on his night-stand, and buried his face in his pillow.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." He should have known; Octy never took things seriously.

He turned onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling, which was, quite obviously, blue, with a small group of little orange fish painted along the waves. It soothed him, to see those little creatures. He stared up at them often, though they never moved, and had an adorable name for each. Hey, he had an active imagination.

They were just paint, he knew that, be they made him feel less intimidated by this place, and the people he found himself surrounded by. How he would love to run away, and swim amongst the fish and the coral. Swim so far away, where Axel could never go. (Because fire doesn't go in water. There's your science lesson.)

But something in him didn't want to. Maybe it was his lazy part. Maybe it was the part that wanted to stay under the covers, because this stupid castle hadn't gotten any warmer over the past few hours.

Or maybe it was something else.

This group of people, creepy, or frightening, or antisocial as they may be, he called them "family". This ragtag group of misfits were like him; empty, and stretching to grasp what would make them whole. No, he could never leave, as much as he wanted to, because the more he wanted to leave, the more he wanted to stay, because he didn't want to be alone again.

Maybe that was what made him get up for dinner. Or maybe it was just his rumbling stomach; he had abandoned his precious toast after Larxene scared him off, and had avoided lunch, in fear he would see Axel. But now, he couldn't avoid food any longer. Plus, he smelled spaghetti, and Xigbar made one mean pasta sauce.

But even still, he walked fast, avoiding being grabbed and pulled into a dark corner with fire crazy man filling his lungs with a toxic chemical that would knock him out, so he could handcuff him to a chair and--

_**BAM!**_

_That_ was a wall.

"Ouch..." Demyx stumbled back, his hands going to his head, and staggered a bit. He needed to focus, not think of ways Axel would molest him.

He would have a mark there later. Stupid mean wall.

The now-in-a-sour-mood blonde shuffled into the dining hall, where several Organization members were already scooping large portions of wheat spaghetti noodles onto their plates. Talk filled his ears and the smell of garlic bread filled his nose. Mmhmm, it was going to be a good dinner.

He took his seat, which was numbered with a small black "9" on the back of the white chair. Looking to his right, Axel's chair was empty. He let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he wouldn't show. Fat chance though. Axel loved Xigbar's sauce just as much as anyone in the Organization.

Xigbar was actually quite the cook, though if you said that to him in the wrong tone of voice, he'd saw your skin off with a cheese grater.

Demyx shivered as the violent chef came our of the kitchen with a large bowl of the sweet red sauce in tow. Everyone got silent as he placed the bowl at the head of the table, next to Xemnas, who only ate in their company when Xigbar was cooking. Demyx actually preferred not eating with the Superior. He was a mood-kill. Everyone felt they had to be on their best behavior around the Superior. Everyone got real quiet. But maybe that was also because Xigbar hated when people discussed his cooking.

When the bowl of pasta sauce reached him, he scooped up a large ladle of the perfect concoction, and passed it to Luxord, who grumbled and served himself a healthy portion. Anything beyond that, Demyx dismissed. He had spaghetti to eat, and he had to eat it _fast_, while he could still enjoy it, before Axel came to make him feel violated.

Which didn't give him much time, to his displeasure, for Axel was just walking in the door.

"Hey, gang." He called onto the group of piggies stuffing their faces with pasta. Mumbles met his greeting, for everyone had a mouth full. Demyx froze, and turned slowly to glance at Axel, a few strands of spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"Hey, Dem." The red head took his seat, saying nothing beyond that. Demyx, who had just had the realization of how stupid he looked with spaghetti hanging out of his mouth, slurped up the pasta and wiped his mouth.

A pleasant warmth radiated from Axel as they ate, but Demyx knew better than to be seduced by it, no matter how much he wanted to. Freakin' guy with his freakin' warmth.

No, he was a ladies man! He liked girls, and he always would. No pyro-maniac would change that!

Maybe if he got himself a girlfriend...

The rock star dared a look at the menacing Larxene, the Organization's only girl, unless you counted Marluxia, which he did. She looked up from her plate just in time to catch his eye. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared so hard it felt like needles poking at his skin.

He quickly looked away, pretending like he hadn't just squeaked in fear.

She was definitely not a candidate. She couldn't even be categorized as a real _girl. _Too ferocious, he supposed.

When his pasta was done, he quickly excused himself, nearly running at full speed to his room. When inside, he bolted every lock he had, and hid all the keys in his pocket. Axel would never look...

"Ew. Ew. Ew." He threw the keys from his pocket and under the bed. No way he was falling into that kind of trap.

He paced the room, frantic. Why was he thinking of those kind of things?! Axel was making him crazy. That had to be it.

Stopping mid pace, Demyx took a deep breath.

_Calm thoughts. Don't let him get to you._

He plopped down on the edge of the cushy blue bed and let himself fall backwards. He just needed to relax...

As Demyx drifted off, belly full of spaghetti and mind attempting calm, another force was at work.

Phase one had begun.

* * *

Will Octy ever escape? Will Axel complete his master plan? Who knew Xigbar could cook? And what does Vexen have to do with all of this?! STAY TUNED!

R&R? Kthnx. :)


End file.
